


make amends, start anew again

by adoreu



Series: Traitor Tubbo AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Dream Smp, Not a ship fic, Traitor!Tubbo, events slightly changed, fucking weirdos, l'manberg, slight angst, sorry this took too long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: Tubbo’s voice softens, “Still, you’ve fought so hard for what you wanted. Freedom. That’s a big deal. You’ll lose people in war, it just happens.”Tommy ever so slightly shook his head. “Freedom isn’t very fulfilling when you can’t celebrate with your friends.”—a continuation of ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’, where tubbo and tommy try their hands at rekindling their friendship after tubbo’s infamous betrayal
Series: Traitor Tubbo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892920
Comments: 39
Kudos: 576





	make amends, start anew again

“... and, done!”

Tubbo placed the last block of his newly furnished courthouse, floating high in the sky in the Dream SMP. After a couple of weird scenarios involving him turning into a lawyer, he decided to take it to his advantage and start a business. It just seemed fitting for the court to be in the sky. 

And honestly, he just wanted to catch glimpses of his former friends from above. Seeing the familiar blue coats always caused him to accidentally stare. They were over the war now, rejoicing their independence as smiles danced on their faces, laughter filling their lungs. Chaos was over, and now they could finally relax. 

Tubbo wondered if he chose differently he could be down there with them. If he refused Dream’s offer of joining their side, and instead stayed in L’Manberg rather than side with the enemy. 

He wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he missed his L’Manberg uniform. It was comfortable, warm, and made Tubbo feel a part of something. Since his betrayal he’s set it aside for his original green button up. Dream even suggested burning the uniform, but Tubbo brushed it off as a joke. Although, for a man who’s burnt down a forest, he probably has no problem burning down clothes. 

As he creates a cobble path, Tubbo finds himself being intersected with another bridge. It was sculpted with cobblestone with rails stretching across. It went for miles, and was conveniently on the same level as his court house. Tubbo doesn’t recall a transportation system on the server, was he just never bothered to look up? Surely it must be new.

Tubbo continued to build the path, hearing the familiar squeak of a minecart. Someone must be using the rails. The faint ruckus of the faulty rails don’t cause him to falter from his building, but the voice of the player riding does. 

“Well look who it is, building into my railway.”

Tubbo’s body runs cold, as if an icicle pierced through him. He breathed shakily trying to pacify the storm of emotions whirling in his chest. He recognizes that voice anywhere.

The image of a familiar blonde flashed in his memory. 

Tubbo would say his hatred for the L’Manberg members has died down a bit. He and Wilbur were on good terms, Fundy and Eret were still distant and awkward as always, and as for Tommy... 

Tubbo doesn’t necessarily _hate_ the guy, but if there was a hierarchy of who he dislikes the most, Tommy is high on top. 

Ever since that bow duel on the path, Tubbo hasn’t seen Tommy since. The grim image of the arrow piercing through Tommy’s white tunic is the only memory Tubbo carries with him. The sight of crimson liquid melting down his uniform, the look of pure dismay in the ocean of his eyes, burned deep in the back of his head. 

Now he wasn’t just a memory, as he’s standing right behind him. 

“It’s nice to finally reunite the infamous L’Manberg traitor,” the familiar voice sardonically comments. “Tubbo.”

It was an unsettling realization that Tubbo’s first reaction was fear from his former comrade. 

He gulps. “As for you, Tommy.” he says as he finally brings enough courage to look at Tommy, green irises meeting blue. 

Tommy looks as normal as one could be after a war. His L’Manberg uniform is washed, possibly a new white tunic for obvious reasons. He’s not wearing his cap, so his hair is revealed to be slightly disheveled.

Tommy seemed way too composed to be talking with him. His face shared glints of annoyance, but that’s his usual demeanor. His remarks were also unusually tame, like the typical venom in his words were sucked out.

Nothing seemed to change in terms of appearance. However that boy who was shot on the path and the boy in front of him were not the same. Something had changed. His eyes were more defined, holding a sense of purpose — a goal. Tubbo wasn’t sure what to make of that. Tommy didn’t come just to taunt Tubbo and remind him of his wrongdoings, he came with a reason.

Whether that reason is serious or not, everything is so unexpected with Tommy. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Tubbo interrogates as his back faces the blonde.

Tommy was like a ticking time bomb. At any second, or any wrong word, Tommy could snap and explode this colossal anger he was holding back. He’s heard the story of Tommy challenging Dream, and he’s endured his wrath after his betrayal. Even after all these months, Tubbo can never predict it. 

“Oh no, I just saw this ugly ass floating build right beside my railroad system, wondering what the hell that’s all about. And I see you! ‘Bout time we finally crossed paths.” 

Tubbo can hear the smug in his voice. It reminds himself why he betrayed L’Manberg in the first place. 

Tommy then straightens his posture, that or he went all awkwardly stiff. “And, well, I just have some things I need to get off my chest.”

Tubbo scowls, not familiar to this semi-serious Tommy. He decides to ignore it all, walking towards his court house. “Did Wilbur send you?”

Tommy scoffs, rolling his eyes derisively, as he catches up to Tubbo, “ _Did Wilbur send me_ — no, Tubbo, in fact, he didn’t. Although he was breathing on my fucking neck about it, I came on my own accord.”

Tubbo’s face flares in surprise, “Wow that’s.. pretty courageous of you.”

“You telling me I’m not courageous enough?”

“What? — No, Tommy I’m just saying —“

“You sound very unconvinced, Tubbo.”

“Listen — I’m sorry, okay? You can’t blame me, you doing this. It’s.. odd.”

“I’m telling you I came here on my own! Is it so hard to believe I want to make amends with you?”

Tubbo went to retaliate, until he slowly digested Tommy’s words. He stops walking, turning towards him, “You — You do?”

Tommy looks mildly offended, but responds casually, “No shit. Of course I do.”

Tubbo studies him. What game was he getting at? Just to poke fun at him again, remind him every second that he betrayed L’Manberg? The whole damn server knows it, he doesn’t need any more of Tommy’s bullshit.

“It’s too late Tommy. Nothing you can say will make me change what I think of you.”

Failed to be shaken by Tubbo’s intimidation, he merely scoffs, “Yeah, _okay_ Tubbo.” Tommy mocks. “Just — just listen, okay? I mean, hell, if we’re getting to the bottom of it, I’m the goddamn reason you betrayed L’Manberg, right?”

Tubbo felt a twinge of guilt. Tommy wasn’t technically wrong, but the fact he acknowledged it made him feel at fault. Still, if this were an actual apology, Tubbo was readying to be disappointed. He huffs, “We’ll talk about this in the courthouse.”

Tommy follows him into the courthouse, greeted with the judge table and seats in front. It was compact, but then again the server didn’t have many crimes (unless it went unnoticed). 

Tommy stifles a laugh, “Oh, wow. It’s not that ugly up close.”

“Huh. Wish it could be the same for you.” Tubbo grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Sit here.”

Tubbo gestures towards a pair of seats, purposely sitting on opposite sides. He sat tensely, while Tommy leaned comfortably. 

Tommy decides to break the silence, very jarringly Tubbo might add, “So, yeah, me, Tommyinnit, the reason for you betraying L’Manberg, that’s pretty accurate right?” Tommy surveys the brunette, reading him like an open book, “Well you’ve gone deafened so that must mean I’m right — ”

“No, it — it's not.”

“Then what is it then?”

“It’s — “ Tubbo sighs, “It’s complicated Tommy — “

“Yeah, see, _no_ , you’re a terrible liar Tubbo.” Tommy shifts into a more relaxed position, “Now let me get on with my goddamn apology.”

Tubbo sighs defeatedly, deciding to listen to the blonde, although he wasn’t expecting much. Just another lackluster disappointment of an apology. He was used to feeling let down.

“See, I’ve been thinking — ”

“You don’t do that a lot.”

“Shut up,” Tommy remarks, “Anyways, after, y’know, you betrayed us, I was thinking — _why_? Why would a guy like Tubbo do such a thing? Why would he betray us for a green bastard?”

 _A lot of reasons, and one of them is sitting right beside me_ , Tubbo thought.

“Then Wilbur came back to L’Manberg one night. Said he apologized to you or some shit, and I asked what for, then he started to ridicule me. And — to be honest, it kinda hurt, y’know? It stuck on me for a while, but I couldn’t figure out why.”

-

_“Tommy, you know, you really got to stop running that mouth of yours. One of these days you’ll get in serious trouble and I won’t be present to defend you.”_

_“Wilbur, I singlehandedly saved L’Manberg with this mouth.”_

_“Yes, but you also indirectly destroyed it too.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Tommy — you can’t just, expect people to be okay with the things you say. People will get hurt.”_

_“Then they should just stand up for themselves.”_

_“Tommy, not everyone can do that. Not everyone has the same thinking as you. For reasons like that I had to go apologize to Tubbo — “_

_“Tubbo? What, that traitor? Why would you apologize to a disloyal bastard like him —“_

_“It’s — The reason he did the things he did is because of you Tommy!”_

_“Wilbur what the hell are you saying?”_

_“You know what, no. Figure this out by yourself, Tommy. Reflect on this. You may have saved L’Manberg, but that doesn’t give you the right to be ignorant of your flaws that can be fixed.”_

-

“And I thought, maybe it’s because I’ve known Wilbur for such a long time, so when we started to argue, I felt bad — because, well, he’s my friend, why was he ganging up on me?”

It didn’t take long for Tubbo to connect the dots on why the scenario was so redolent. 

“This sound familiar to you?” Tommy smiles faintly, trying to be comedic. His face then returns back to its unfamiliar serious state. He seemed so nonchalant at the beginning, but as they fall deeper into this conversation, Tubbo can see the usual humorous facade slip. 

“I was so caught up in my own shit. Trying to appease to Wilbur, always picking fights with Dream, and just — I never thought about the consequences of my words. Then, when you betrayed L’Manberg,” The mention of Tubbo’s betrayal hung heavily in the air. Even for Tubbo, as the traitor himself, it never became easier to talk about. “I was fuming of course but also — “

 _Sad_ , is the word Tubbo would have expected Tommy to say. He would never forget the unbridled sorrow in Tommy’s eyes in the _Final Control Room_. And sure, Tommy’s threats were laced with anger, but they were merely a defense veiling his heartbreak.

Like Tommy was listening into Tubbo’s thoughts, he switches last minute, “ — confused, on why you would do such a thing. You were so nice and, just, didn’t seem like the type of guy to betray your friends. I couldn’t figure out why, because, I was just so mad at you.”

Tommy laughs pitifully to himself, “That’s all I do, don’t I? Be angry at the world, be angry at you. All the fucking time. When, really,” he laughs dully again, “I should be angry at myself. What Wilbur did to me in that one minute, is what I’ve been doing to you for months.” 

Hearing Tommy’s acknowledgment of his abuse felt so foreign. Normally if someone were to bring up his treatment towards Tubbo, he’d shut them down quickly and muster up an excuse. 

But now he’s fully acknowledging it, and Tubbo wasn’t sure how to comprehend that. 

“I felt — shitty, to be honest with you. You betrayed L’Manberg, because of me!”

“Tommy, that wasn’t your fault. That was my own decision.”

“I know it’s not but I’m just,” Tommy runs a hand through his hair frustratedly, huffing into his palms afterwards, “... Just disappointed. Could’ve done something to prevent it, but instead I just fucked it all up didn't I?”

Tubbo grimances. “You didn’t mess up anything. That was all my doing, my decisions.”

“Yeah but the reason you did that in the first place was because of me! You sided with — with stupid Dream because of my stupidity!” Tommy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Tubbo stared at him, still trying to fathom Tommy’s words. “Why do you even care? You never cared, shouldn’t you be glad I’m gone?” Tubbo dialed down his voice, feeling his anger rise. He takes a breather, breaking his gaze from the blonde, “You have everything, Tommy. You gained independence. To you that was everything.”

Tommy heaved sharply, “Don’t you see Tubbo? I’ve gained L’Manberg’s independence, but at a cost. I lost one of my best friends in the process.”

Tubbo winces at the mention of friends. He didn’t realize Tommy still thought of him as a friend, he was sure he still despised him, and that this whole apology was just another way to jab at him — but this was unpredictable. 

Tubbo’s voice softens, “Still, you’ve fought so hard for what you wanted. Freedom. That’s a big deal. You’ll lose people in war, it just happens.”

Tommy ever so slightly shook his head. “Freedom isn’t very fulfilling when you can’t celebrate with your friends.”

-

_Tommy frantically pulled obsidian out of the single chest, patching up the open slot as the L’Manberg members filed their way in._

_Everyone caught their breath, panting on their respective sides of the room. Their uniforms were soaked, their jackets clinging on for dear life._

_“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” in a dispirited sigh, Tommy announces to his comrades, “I don’t think we can win this. I don’t think we can.”_

_Everyone’s eyes loomed with grief, all silently agreeing. “Do you wanna — you wanna — you know what we have left?” Tommy then reached for his Enderchest, pulling out a familiar circular object. “We have each other.”_

_Tommy was never one to give these types of speeches. But at this particular moment, comfort is what they needed._

_“And I’m going to play the disc that Dream forever tried to steal.”_

_The rest of the L’Manberg watched with glossy eyes as Tommy slipped the disc into the jukebox. The melody was familiar and mollifying, a breath of fresh air from the calamity outside._

_The music quelled the uneasiness in everyone’s hearts, knowing that war was reaching its time limit, and so had L’Manberg._

_Despite the compact obsidian room, Tommy felt there was a vacant spot._

_He hated himself for thinking so lightly of the traitor. On the outside he was very much fuming, absolutely betrayed, and regretful._

_But there weren’t enough words to describe the immense devastation he felt in that fleeting moment in the control room. His right hand man was supposed to be beside him, but instead he’s shaking hands with the enemy. He’s already lashed out his anger at Tubbo, as he respawned and proceeded to ridicule him until his lungs gave out. Now he’s left with a shell of sadness._

_But he couldn’t show it. He can’t be vulnerable until the last second._

_The melodic sound of ‘Cat’ filled the thoughts in his head, resting his rapid heart. All this catastrophe starting out with a faulty drug business and music discs. Where did they go wrong, and were they ever in the right?_

_Tommy wasn’t surprised when Wilbur suggested surrender, but it didn’t subdue the disappointment._

_“Tommyinnit, I want you to — I want you to come with me to meet with Dream. And — and talk with him.”_

_“Okay.” Tommy responded in a desolate tone._

_“And I don't, I don’t want — and I want you to make sure you don’t run your mouth, Tommyinnit. No challenging Dream in his honor, no — none of that, okay?”_

_“Okay.” Tommy echoed flusteredly, feeling called out by his vehement passion._

_On the bleak path to meet Dream, Tommy still couldn’t fathom his friend’s betrayal._

_Was his friendship all a lie? An act that Tommy wasn’t able to see through? It felt so genuine._

_He really thought they were friends._

_He should’ve treated him better before it was too late._

_Tommy shook his head, trying to shake out the thought. No — he shouldn’t think like that. Their friendship was over the second Tubbo led them down that control room._

_He’ll just have to continue on, find another righthand man. If that was even possible._

-

“So, I know it’s long overdue but — I’m sorry, Tubbo. I really am. I know my apology can’t undo what you did to L’Manberg, and it can’t erase the shit I put you through. But, yeah. I’m really sorry.”

Tubbo sat in stunned silence. The words coming out of Tommy’s mouth was like a fever dream to him. 

“So um.. yeah,” Tommy got up to his feet, eyes glued towards the floor. Tubbo has never seen the blonde so somber in his life. Tommy was very much new to this whole “apologizing” thing, and it was very transparent. He seemed to have rehearsed his actual apology, but failed to predict the overwhelming emotions that followed. 

Shoulders sunken in, with a bleary gaze into nothing, Tommy ambled away, “I’ll just, leave you be. Forever.”

Tubbo extended his arms, but Tommy was too far in reach. Still, he tries. “Tommy, that’s — no, that’s — don’t say that.”

Tommy stops. Tubbo lowers his hand, seeing the blonde’s fist tremble. “What? But — “ he rotates around, shaken eyes still fixated on the floor. His eyes smelted with anger. “Why? Why do you want me to stay? I won’t even be surprised if you hate me. Honestly I would hate me too — you don’t even — why don’t you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you Tommy,” Tubbo reassures, “At least, not anymore, now that you’ve apologized.”

“But you did, and now you don’t but — just — why?” Tommy asks frustratingly. 

“What do you mean why?”

“You could’ve left me. But you didn’t. You stuck around, even after all the shit I’ve put you through. Why?” Tommy’s nails carved indents in his palms, vexation and confusion coalesced on his face. 

“Why did you continue being my friend?”

Tubbo often wondered that himself too. From a distance, any normal person would perceive Tommy as a dick — and to be fair, he was. But Tubbo saw through the facade, and instead of a shallow guy refusing to get off his high horse, he saw the selflessness of a guy willing to sacrifice anything for his friends. Not to say his ego isn’t there, but it’s overshadowing his bravery. Never afraid to jump into action. If it wasn’t for that, Tubbo is sure L’Manberg would’ve fallen in the hands of Dream. 

In a way, Tubbo admired him for a long time. Tommy inspired him to do better. 

“Because.. you were my only one.”

-

_Tubbo frantically opened his chest, searching through his items for specific dark-purple block. He wasn’t sure why Tommy was on his ass about making an Enderchest, but he knew it was something about his discs, so it was urgent. He sprinted out of his door, remembering faintly about meeting up behind his house. As Tubbo circled around his house, he saw a familiar face sporting a mismatch of iron and diamond armor._

_Tubbo rummaged through his items, throwing out the obsidian on the grass. “I’m dropping it, I’m dropping it!”_

_“Okay, okay, go go go go cover me, Tubbo, cover me!” Tommy orders desperately, pulling out a crafting table as he pulls out the other seven obsidian, scrambling for the crafting recipe._

_Tubbo grabs for his crossbow, aiming for the masked man flaunting his gleaming enchanted armor who also welded a bow. He fires a couple of shots, none hitting the crazed man. He wasn’t too fond of dying again._

_He hears the faint placement of a block, hearing the creak of a chest. Seconds later, he hears a jubilant roar of joy, “YES! YES! Let’s go!”_

_Another arrow whizzes past Tubbo, landing directly on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy however seems totally unfazed, closing the Enderchest tightly with an exuberant grin. Tubbo tries to block another arrow, failing as he hears the arrow puncture something else._

_Tubbo turns around, seeing Tommy on his knees with two arrows protruding out of his shoulder and his stomach. Tubbo kneels down, pulling Tommy up, “Tommy! You’re — you’re hurt — ”_

_“Tubbo, we won! We won!” Tommy shouts, blood oozing down the corner of his mouth._

_He blinked, not necessarily understanding the situation, “We, we won?”_

_“Yes! We finally beat Dream!”_

_Revelation spreads across Tubbo’s face, smiling bafflingly, “Wait is this.. Is this what winning feels like?”_

_“This is what winning feels like! We beat Dream!” Tommy shook Tubbo’s shoulders out of pure joy, grinning from ear to ear._

_“Yeah.. yeah!” Tubbo nods jovially, laughing along._

_For those few seconds, Tubbo has completely forgotten about all the insults Tommy has thrown at him. A single moment of pure euphoria. They were genuinely celebrating, together._

_Not too long later Tommy dissolves in Tubbo’s hands, leaving Tubbo with a pool of blood soaking in his lap. The arrows flop onto the ground, stained with red. Tubbo stands up, taking out his picaxe with a satisfied grin, knowing Tommy will respawn and they will properly celebrate afterwards._

_As he breaks the Enderchest, a familiar masked man walks towards him. The Enderchest hovers on the ground, and before Tubbo could grab it, Dream kicks it up with his feet, catching it with his spare hand._

_Tubbo steps back from Dream, afraid he would strike. He holds his crossbow up, staring at the two dots on his mask that aligned at Dream’s actual eyes._

_“You’re on the wrong side of history, Tubbo.” Dream says with a brooding tone, the tiny Enderchest revolving in his fingertips._

_“You’re wrong, Dream. I don’t think I am.” Tubbo replies, crossbow still locked on Dream._

_“You won’t be saying that when you come running to me to join us.”_

_Dream stuffs the Enderchest in his pocket, walking away from Tubbo. He lowers the crossbow, scoffing._

_Though, Tubbo wondered the meaning between his words. He’s never expressed joining the other side, it was almost like Dream was offering it to him._

_Tubbo wouldn’t. He’s sure of it._

-

“That’s.. Kinda sad, Tubbo.”

Tubbo grimances, tilting his head, “I don’t think so. If that one person is already enough, then that’s all you need right?”

Tommy smiles faintly, scoffing, “Now you’re just trying to make me feel less shitter.”

“No, listen.” Tubbo steps closer, “You’re a.. good guy, Tommy. Behind the jabs and insults, you have a good heart. You just.. _really_ run your mouth a lot. And your pride is what stops you from seeing it. I know you never mean the stuff you say, but you have thick skin, I don’t.“ Tubbo frowns, looking down, “I guess it just started to sting after a while.”

“You could’ve told me, Tubbo.”

Tubbo sighs despondently, “Yeah well, even if I tried I had a feeling you would shut me up anyways.”

Tommy nods his head in embarrassment. “You don’t have to keep pretending to be kind to me.”

“I never pretended any of it. I was fed up with you, yeah, but what good would arguing back do? It would just ruin our friendship, the one that meant the most to me.”

“Even as a double agent, you never faked anything?”

“I..” Tubbo hesitates, until he realizes there’s nothing to hesitate over. “Yeah.” 

Tommy gives a skeptical head tilt, “I find that awfully hard to believe.”

“Well, it’s true. I wouldn’t lie to you Tommy.” Tommy gives him a doubtful look. “Okay well, I wouldn’t lie to you _now_. Listen — the point is, it’s all fine now Tommy. You’ve apologized, that’s all I needed.”

“Then I assume you don’t want anything to do with me after this?”

“Wha — No, of course I want to stay.. friends. It’s just.. ” Tubbo chest deflates dejectedly, “I need time.”

Tommy simply nods, “Fair, fair. So, we good?”

“We’re good, Tommy, yeah.”

Tommy takes a long relieved sigh, “Good. That’s — I’m glad.”

The two sat in silence, not sure how to continue on but also wanting to stay beside each other. 

“You’ve been beating yourself up for a while because of this, yeah?” Tubbo asks timidly. 

Tommy nods flusteredly, “Yeah. Just a bit.”

Tubbo nods in agreement, “I guess since we’re on the topic of apologizing,” he the scratches the back of his head awkwardly, purposely avoiding the blonde’s gaze, “Sorry for uh, betraying L’Manberg.”

Tommy cocks a brow, silently asking him for more.

“And for rigging L’Manberg with TNT.”

Tommy’s stare doesn’t break.

“And for being a double agent.”

Tubbo grows confused on why Tommy keeps looking at him. 

“And.. for hurting your feelings?”

Tommy shrugs, not necessarily satisfied or disappointed. “Good enough,” he says, as he proceeds to smirk, “I’ll be forwarding that to Wilbur.”

Tubbo rolls his eyes, until an idea dawns in him. “Well, can you forward him asking if there’s an open spot in L’Manberg?”

“Sure I’ll — ” Tommy cuts himself off, realizing the words Tubbo said. He turns to him with a perplexed look, “Tubbo, you’re not seriously asking.. ”

Tubbo merely shrugged, “Things can change, right? Doesn’t hurt to try.”

-

“You didn’t steal this from someone did you, Tommy?” Wilbur asked suspiciously, watching Tommy massage his new pet horse. 

“Wilbur, would I be the type of guy to steal a horse?” Tommy teases back, continuing to pat the animal. 

“You’re a lot of things Tommy. A righthand man, a scammer, I wouldn’t be surprised if your also a horse burglar.”

“No no, Wilbur. I am a man of many things, but not a horse burglar. Isn’t that right Champ?” Tommy croons.

Wilbur scoffs, “You named it Champ? What, you have a cow named Pog now?”

“Actually no, but his name is Henry.”

Wilbur stares at him blankly, “You.. you have a pet cow?”

Tommy laughs Wilbur’s astonishment off, obviously very focused on Champ. Wilbur decides to scoff it off as well, glancing towards the wooden path that stretched across Tommy’s lounging place. 

Wilbur nearly gasps as he sees a familiar face stacked in Netherite armor. 

Tubbo seems to be passing by, completely oblivious to Tommy and Wilbur. 

Wilbur’s gaze lingers, until it was shattered by Tommy’s brazen intrusion, “Watcha staring at Wilb —“ the blonde’s face slightly falls, “Oh.”

Wilbur puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, mumbling in an assertive tone, “Tommy, I encourage you to watch your mouth — ”

Completely ignoring his orders, Tommy calls out to the brunette, “Hey, Tubbo!”

Wilbur nearly cringes, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Tommy don’t — ”

“Mind sparing me a lead?”

Wilbur blinks. “Wait, what?”

“A what?” Tubbo shouts back. 

“A lead!”

“A lever?”

“No you moron — I mean,” Tommy groans into Champ’s fur in annoyance. 

“Do you mean a lead?”

“Yes you — ” Tommy groans again, “Just, do you have one?”

“Uh, I can check?”

“Can you? Thanks.” Tommy sends a wave, which Tubbo returns back. 

Tommy waits until Tubbo is out of the sight from the wood path, “Alright, anyways, what was I..” he turns back to the elder, met with his astounded expression. “Wilbur? What’s with that face?”

“Are — are my eyes deceiving me?” Wilbur asked flabbergasted. “Did you guys.. make up?”

Tommy didn’t realize what he meant, but when he did, he nodded firmly, a smug grin plastered on his face. Wilbur then slams him into a hug, “My man Tommyinnit!” he breaks the embrace, ruffing the younger’s hair, “I’m so proud.”

Tommy shimmied his way out of Wilbur’s grasp, “Okay Wilbur, jeez, all I did was apologize and now you’re acting like I saved L’Manberg a second time.” 

Wilbur sighed with a triumphant grin, “No but it sure does feel like it.” 

Tommy cackles, then remembering the question Tubbo had. Reluctantly, he asks, “Yeah well, speaking of L’Manberg, how would you feel about opening a spot?”

Wilbur questions the offer hanging in the air, “Depends who we’re letting in.”

“I think you know who.” 

Tommy stares at Wilbur’s undecipherable grin. He waits patiently, feeling weirdly uncertain. Wilbur crosses his arms, looking at the sun that sat between two towers. 

He recalls the sunset at the docks, the embrace he shared between him and Tubbo. It was a sweet moment. He wanted to experience that again. 

“Tell him I said yes.”

Wilbur didn’t have to glance at Tommy to know he was smiling with glee, knowing he had another chance at redemption to get his best friend back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading! this was pretty hard to write bc i was so uncertain about how tommy would apologize?? but i hope it turned out alright! also.. HOLY CRAP? tysm for the reaction for ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’ ??? im so shocked that was my first time posting a mcyt fic and it got such good feedback 🥺 thank u


End file.
